


Of Barroom Brawls

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen, creepy dudes get punched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Caliber meets a nice girl and gets in a bar fight.  Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Barroom Brawls

“Hey, sweetheart.  Why don’t you come sit with me?”  The man is clearly drunk, and clearly not taking no for an answer from the young Mirialan woman who’s glaring at him from her seat at the bar. 

“I  _ said _ , I’d rather not.”  She shifts away from him, her posture defensive and her eyes darting over the crowd around them, clearly looking for an escape route.  

Caliber sighs and stands up, planting herself firmly at the woman’s side.  “I think she told you no three times now.  Why don’t you find somewhere else to get a drink, yeah?”  The man sizes her up, and she raises a brow.  They’re almost even in height, but she’s a  _ clone. _  She’s built broad and she can fight.  But he clearly wants to get his ass kicked tonight, because he spits some kind of insult she can’t make out and doesn’t want to, and takes a swing at her.  She ducks it and smacks his arm with an open palm, knocking him off balance and straight into her knee in his gut.  It winds him, but he picks himself up.  She’d be impressed if he wasn’t such a kriffing asshole.  

He tries to tackle her but  _ honestly _ , she grew up with a thousand brothers who pulled the same shit.  So she plants her feet and catches him on her shoulder, throwing him and ending it with a hard punch to the teeth that she  _ knows _ probably knocked a few loose.  Not her fucking problem.  She pushes herself to her feet, glancing over at the Mirialan.  “You’re alright?” she asks, and the woman nods.  

“Thank you,” she says, and Caliber smiles and waves the thanks away, “Can I buy you a drink before I go?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.  Hey, I can walk you home if you want.  It’s getting late, and he won’t be getting up anytime soon, but I’d like to make sure you get home alright, if you’d like.”  Caliber flushes a little as she realizes she’s falling all over herself.  Kriff, she can take down some asshole with no problem, but talking to a girl?  That’s different.

The woman smiles, her cheeks turning a deeper green beneath her tattoos.  “I’d like that.  My name is Alis, by the way.”

“Caliber.”  She manages not to blush any worse as she holds out a hand, and Alis shakes it.  “Nice to meet you.”  She puts a few credits down for her beer before they walk out together.


End file.
